LAST LETTER
by molly786
Summary: The day of Ginny's wedding with Harry and before her wedding night Harry was gone and wrote his last letter to his love from thr bettlefield


_**Last Letter**_

How anyone can tolerate so much in such a short time? Ginny was wondering about her ability of breathing, it was amazing that she was still alive. She was the one, who claimed once that she couldn't live without Harry, and if some thing bad happened to him, then she would die, too. Still she was alive after she buried her husband. Ginny was still breathing.

She wondered how quickly scenes could change on the screen of life. Just two weeks before she had everything; two weeks before she had a family, friends. Just two weeks before she was so happy; two weeks before she had turned 20. Just two weeks before she got married to Harry on her birthday, and became Mrs. Harry Potter. And on the same day, before her wedding night, her husband had gone for war on emergency call and promised her to come back. Instead of him, she had received his dead body, empty and cold in her arms.

She still has the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with the headline and photo.

"Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," and Virginia Weasley, the daughter of the Minister of Magic, are on their wedding day."

The wedding picture was still fresh in her memory, as if it only was twenty minutes ago, not two weeks. They were so happy; smiling and kissing. Now she had a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with the headline:

"Brave Harry Potter finally killed the Dark Lord, but the cost is unbearable. May God bless their souls of those who sacrifice their lives for the same cause? Harry Potter, still "The Boy Who Lived" and who will continue to live in our hearts forever."

However, the dead bodies of her husband and her brothers changed the scene.

She had become the widow of Harry Potter within two weeks.

Her bedroom was still decorated for their wedding night. Flowers were all dried; Harry's suit still lay on the bed. She did not dare put a toe in this room until now. She still could smell his fragrance in the room; his shirt still had his smell about it. Ginny sat down on the rocking chair by the window and stared at the letter, which Harry wrote her the last time but didn't get the chance to owl her. It was in his pocket when they had brought his body back.

_My dear Ginny_,

_The indications are very strong that we shall move in few days, maybe tomorrow. If I should not be able to write you again, I feel compelled to write a few lines that may fall under your eye when I shall be no more._

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek and stained the letter.

_I have no misgivings about the cause in which I am engaged; you and I both knew that this would happen some day. The reason I am here is as clear to me as your beautiful face, and my courage does not halt or falter. I have to pay a great debt to my friends; Ron, Charlie, Fred, Collin, and so many more that went before us through the blood and suffering for the same cause._

One more tear slid down and landed on the letter.

_Ginny, nobody has ever measured how much the heart can hold. My love for you is deathless and endless. The memories of all the blissful moments I have enjoyed with you come crowding over me, and I feel most deeply grateful to God and you that I have enjoyed them until now. Oh, how hard it is for me to give them up and burn to ashes and lose the hopes of future years when, God willing, we might still have lived and loved together and seen our children grow up around us..._

The letter blurring under her eyes but she continued nonetheless.

_If I do not return, my dear Ginny, never forget how much I love you, nor that when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name. Forgive my many faults and the many pains I have caused you, and how thoughtless and foolish I may have sometimes been._

_But, oh Ginny! If the dead can come back to this earth and flit unseen around those they love, I shall be with you in the brightest days and in the darkest nights. Always. Always. Forever with you I will remain. And when the soft breeze fans your cheek, it shall be my breath; and as the cool air fans your temple, it shall be my spirit passing by. Ginny, do not mourn me when I am dead. Think that I am gone and wait for me, for we shall meet again, but do not stop living. Promise me that you will never stop living._

_"I love you" and always yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried, just for the last time.

A/N: I hope you like it, please read and review.


End file.
